


Birthday Presents

by Hannelore_Grace



Category: Dead Bodies - Fandom, My Life in Film, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannelore_Grace/pseuds/Hannelore_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds Sebastian the perfect birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic which acts as a semi-crossover for the show My Life in Film and the movie Dead Bodies. There are spoilers for both these included in the fic. Minor details of both have been altered to suit the purposes of the fic.

"Happy birthday, Jim," Sebastian grinned as Jim walked into the flat. Jim stopped, and his eyes roved over the lounge which had effectively been converted into what appeared to be BDSM torture chamber. Slowly an eyebrow crawled up his forehead as he took note of whips, chains, cock and ball torture devices, and the main attraction itself: Sebastian, standing in the center of the room with his arms tied above his head and legs chained to a spreader bar. Jim licked his lips as he slowly walked around Sebastian, leisurely taking in the sight of Sebastian's tanned, bare skin stretched over thick muscles.

"Oh, darling," Jim cooed as he fondled Sebastian's cock, which was tied up in a neat bow. "You're too good to me."

Sebastian's lop-sided grin broadened, but he remained silent, submitting himself to Jim's will. For the rest of the night, the only noises he made were pained screams, muffled groans, and begging cries for Jim to fuck him harder. It was the best birthday Jim had ever had.  


  


-oOo-

  


Jim scowled at his computer screen as he scrolled through yet another useless website. Angrily, he slammed his laptop shut and flopped back in his chair, huffing out an agitated sigh as he wracked his brain for fresh ideas.

He had devised a way to hold ten officials hostage until they had bent to his will and denied signing off on ACTA, all without the media knowing what had happened.

He had managed to break into Mycroft Holmes's estate and plant tiny, powerful bombs in every lavatory in his manor, effectively punishing him for the brief interrogation stint.

He had even instigated riots throughout London, merely for his own amusement.

And yet, he was completely and utterly incapable of finding a good birthday gift for Sebastian. No, not just good; it had to be perfect. It had to rival and surpass the gift that Sebastian had given him. He groaned and rubbed at his temples as he began rifling through every memory he had of Sebastian, hoping to find some sort of a hint in the recesses of his mind.

_"God, you're perfect," Sebastian panted as Jim pulled out of him. "One of a kind."_

_Jim smirked and bit the shell of Sebastian's ear. "Do you actually mean that, or are you just saying it because your arse is currently filled with my come?"_

_"Both," Sebastian laughed in response while rolling over and dragging Jim down into a rough, biting kiss._

Excitedly, Jim jumped out of his desk chair, grinning broadly as inspiration finally struck him. He only had two weeks to find what he needed, though, so he would have to call in some favors. He eagerly strolled out of his study to call up some old friends and set his plan under way.  


  


-oOo-

  


Tommy had been easy enough to find. His face was, in fact, plastered over every newspaper in Dublin at the moment. Apparently, murdering your girlfriend followed by the suspected murder of a minor government official warranted quite a bit of attention. Jim adjusted his tie and calmly settled himself into a chair across from the handcuffed criminal.

"You've got yourself into a fair amount of trouble, haven't you?" Jim asked casually, not even bothering to make introductions.

Tommy's eyes raked over Jim, his eyebrows drawing together as he already noticed the stark resemblance between the two of them. "I didn't kill the man," he insisted, his tone firm but resigned. He knew as well as Jim that the evidence was stacked against his favor.

"Yes, of course," Jim answered with a casual flick of his wrist. "But the girl. You've admitted to killing her have you not?"

"I didn't mean to," Tommy responded, his voice cracking with emotion. "It was an accident. She was throwing things and I just....I just didn't think."

"Hm, yes," Jim hummed uninterestedly. "However, the fact of the matter stands that you're going to be charged with involuntary manslaughter at the very least, if not double homicide. At the bare minimum, you're facing a very long, very boring prison sentence."

"I know, I know," Tommy sighed, his head hanging. "You don't have to tell me about it."

Jim leaned across the table, his expression predatory. "But what if I told you I could make this all go away? And all you'd have to do for me is one tiny, little favor?"

Tommy looked up, his expression torn between intrigue and wariness. "What sort of favor?"

Jim's smile widened, his eyes lighting up happily. He had Tommy on his leash now; all had gone according to plan.  


  


-oOo-

  


Jones had been a tad bit more difficult to dredge up out of the masses of people in London. He was as mundane as they come, bar for some financial trouble and a few interesting trips to the A&E. Eventually, one of Jim's contacts had happened to find him thanks to aforementioned financial trouble. Apparently, meek little Jones and his flatmate had failed to pay their rent for a few months, and the gang whose drug ring was partially funded by their rent was most displeased. Luckily for Jim, that gang happened to fall under Jim's control, and when he sent out the message of what he was looking for, they all to eagerly handed up Jones' address.

"I'm sorry!" Jones immediately declared as soon as two of Jim's men grabbed his arms. "I'm sorry. Whatever it was, I'll pay. J-just as soon as I get my cheque from the cinema." His eyes were wide, and his lower lip practically trembled as he tried to shrink away from Jim despite the two men holding him.

"No need to be frightened, dear," Jim said smoothly. "These men have no intention of harming you. Well, not today, at least."

Jones gave an involuntary shudder at the veiled threat and blinked rapidly, obviously no less at ease following Jim's statement. "I don't understand. I paid them the rent, with added interest for the wait."

"Yes, well, there's always next month's rent, and then the month after that, and rumor has it that you're still in a bit of a financial pickle," Jim answered, his eyebrow arching up questioningly.

"I-I'm sorting it out," Jones said, his voice weak as he lamely attempted to lie.

"Of course you are," Jim smiled at him sympathetically. "But these are tough times, economically speaking, and no one can really blame you for being a bit behind, can they?"

Jones met Jim's eye for the first time, immediately gravitating toward the small kindness he seemed to be showing. "I really am trying," he said passionately.

"I know," Jim nodded, "But sometimes problems arise, and problems seem to be following you, aren't they?"

Jones nodded in response, his lower lip trembling again as he thought of all the trouble that seemed to come any time he was near Art. "I just don't know what to do," he admitted, resigned.

Jim motioned at the two thugs to let go of Jones' arms as he stepped closer, his hand rubbing soothingly over Jones' arm as if to apologize for the bruises that would surely be forming under the sleeve of his jean jacket. "What if I told you that I could take care of it? That you'd be under my protection until things smoothed out for you?"

Jones looked up and swallowed nervously. He wasn't foolish enough to think that such kindness would come without a price. "W-Why?" he stammered, nervously wringing his fingers.

"Well, I would need you to perform a small favor for me," Jim smiled, "But I think you'll find that it's well worth the return."

Jones flinched slightly as he thought he saw a flash of something malicious in Jim's eyes, but he quickly assured himself that it was all in his imagination. Jim had been nothing but kind to him since they met minutes ago; he had no reason to suspect that the man would have cruel intentions.  


  


-oOo-

  


On the morning of Sebastian's birthday, Jim pretended as if nothing special at all was to happen. He sent Sebastian out with a chore list long enough to keep him busy all day, carelessly dismissing him to go do his duties. Sebastian didn't even seem bothered; he simply nodded and grabbed up his rifle kit before jogging off to go take care of Jim's business. _Such an obedient little soldier_ , Jim thought as he called up Jones and Tommy.

Jones arrived first, too anxious to risk being late. He knocked nervously on Jim's door, his hand shaking as he was torn between running away and his own fear of the thugs which he had seen prowling around his neighborhood for the past few days. He was relieved when Jim pulled the door open and made the decision for him.

"Good afternoon, Jones," Jim smiled. "Come on in." He stepped aside, motioning Jones through the door. Jones swallowed and stepped over the threshold, feeling as if he were stepping into some strange dream; he knew what was going to happen, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to think that it was going to happen to _him_.

"I did everything you said," Jones said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket to keep their shaking hidden. "I-I got myself r-ready." He blushed violently, dropping his head to hide the red flush that had crept over his cheeks.

"Oh, aren't you a _darling_ ," Jim laughed. "Sebastian will love you. You're just like those precious little whores he used to fuck."

Jones' mouth ran dry as Jim casually mentioned sex. Sex with a man, no less. Something he would be doing not too long from now. He felt vaguely sick and mostly terrified. Sex with women was rare enough for him; sex with men was unheard of. And yet now he was going to be doing it. Doing it with two other men. He took a shaky, nervous breath and tried calming himself. It would be over soon enough, and everything would be okay. The rent would be paid, their pantry would be stocked, and he could finally replace the car that Art had sold.

A second knock filled the flat, making Jones jump slightly as he was torn away from his thoughts. "That will be Tommy," Jim smiled as he went to answer the door.

Tommy entered the flat more confidently that Jones had, although he was still a bit disconcerted by his sudden release from prison. As soon as he had said yes to Jim's arrangement, his guard had taken off his handcuffs and handed him a pair of clothes which looked eerily similar to something he might usually wear. Since then, he had been moved to London and given a flat which was paid for by Jim. Better yet, he was able to move freely throughout the city. The large, brutish men that occasionally wandered down his street or followed him in the store were a bit odd, but he was able to easily ignore them in favor of going to the nearest pub and getting sloshed in an attempt to clear his memory. He had bedded many women in that time, mostly to try and avoid thinking of what he would be doing in a week's time. He'd had a few, fumbling encounters with men, but he was always very drunk when it happened, and he had never gone farther than some biting kisses and clothed rutting. Honestly, he didn't understand why Jim wanted him involved in this affair, but he supposed he could do it if it meant avoiding a prison sentence.

"Good, we're all here," Jim grinned broadly. "What do you say we have a few drinks while we get to know each other? Just to ease the tension."

Tommy nodded gratefully and sank into a chair, eager to drink until he'd built his confidence back up. He eyed the slight man sitting on the sofa opposite him, and couldn't help but give him a pitying smile. It was already obvious from the other man's demeanor whom would be in the middle of this ménage à trois. Tommy was just glad that it wouldn't be him. Of course, with enough whiskey he supposed that he would have been willing to do most anything, even if clumsily so.

Jim strolled back into the lounge with glasses and various bottles of alcohol, as well as a six pack of beer which he set in front of Jones. "There we go," he said in the same calming voice he had been using all day. "Now, let's talk, shall we?" He smirked slightly, seeing how easily these two had fallen into his little plan. Sebastian was going to be positively thrilled when he came home.  


  


-oOo-

  


Sebastian entered the flat, dropping his rifle bag on the kitchen table before kicking off his mud and blood covered boots. He stretched, his muscles still sore from hours of staying in one position, waiting for his next target. He wasn't complaining, though; he liked his job, and it came with more perks than he had originally anticipated. New guns were randomly dropped into his lap, as well as knives and sometimes, if he was really lucky, Jim himself. Fucking and being fucked by Jim was frankly the best part of the job, especially since Jim seemed only too eager to tear him to pieces like no partner ever had before. They spent more money on sheets simply because Jim had yet to find a housekeeper that could wash out the thick, crusted smears of blood without some stains obstinately remaining behind.

Slowly, Sebastian padded through the flat, vaguely wondering where Jim was but not terribly concerned about his absence. Jim liked to run amok in the city, and Sebastian suspected that this was one of those days. Odds are Jim would come blazing back into the flat at some ungodly hour, flip Sebastian over, and eagerly fuck him, just as he usually did when in one of his adventurous moods. And Sebastian was okay with that; Jim always got him off, no matter which one of them was topping, and every time it was amazing.

He pushed the door to the bedroom open, but froze as he took in the sight laid out before him, quite literally so. Jim was propped against the pillows of their king-size bed with men on either side of him, their heads cradled against his shoulders as he lazily stroked his fingers through their hair. Sebastian's eyebrows rose in surprise as he noted that they were all basically photocopies of one another, with minor, tweaked details, and each one of them was completely naked.

"Happy birthday, Sebastian," Jim said, his voice filled with glee and pride in his gift.

"Fuck, Jim," Sebastian breathed, his cock already stiffening in his pants. "Who are they?"

"This is Tommy," Jim grinned as he kissed the forehead of the man on his right. The man scowled, although it was obvious that he was trying not to show his displeasure at Jim's babying touches. "And this is Jones." Jim kissed the second man's forehead, and Jones very obviously flinched away from the contact. "And they're going to help me wish you a happy birthday."

"Jesus," Sebastian said, licking his lips as he pictured what sort of "gift" Jim had in mind. His imagination was already producing very vivid, filthy thoughts, especially as he watched Tommy's fingers curling over Jim's thigh, unconsciously stroking Jim's sensitive skin and making his cock give an interested stir.

"Make yourself comfortable," Jim purred, motioning toward an armchair which had a table stocked with scotch and cigars standing beside it. "And start thinking of how you would like us."

Sebastian nodded and obediently sat down after tossing off all his clothes but his shorts. He suspected he wouldn't be needing them anyway. He settled back in the chair and immediately poured himself a drink as he eyed the three men on the bed. Jim was his usual, confident self, about to burst with anticipation of what was to come. The man on his right, Tommy, looked game enough; he at least wasn't fidgeting awkwardly and averting his eyes like the other man, Jones, was. No, Tommy was just laid there, ready to take whatever was thrown at him. Jones, meanwhile, looked as if he wanted to melt into the bedding and disappear.

"Put Jones in the middle," Sebastian ordered. Jones' eyes widened at being singled out, but Jim was already moving him into position, curling up against Jones' side and looking at Sebastian expectantly, awaiting more orders. Sebastian thought he could have come in his pants just from having those three identical pairs of eyes looking at him in the same, expectant manner. "Kiss him, Jim."

Before Jones could protest or panic, Jim's mouth was moving over his lips. His tongue traced over Jones' seam before pressing insistently against Jones' lips, pushing them apart so he could stroke his tongue over Jones' inner lip, nipping gently at the soft flesh. As he kissed Jones, Jim's hand came down to trace his fingers around one of the other man's nipples, circling and squeezing it until it became a flushed, pink nub. Jones relaxed slightly, unable to deny the soothing effect of Jim's gentle touches, and let his mouth open a bit more, granting Jim more access. Jim immediately took advantage of the opening and slid his tongue deeper into Jones' mouth, brushing it up against the other man's tongue and against his teeth. He pinched Jones' nipple firmly, making him give a surprised but pleasured groan.

Sebastian watched them, sipping from his glass as his cock quickly filled, stiffening in his pants. Jim was working Jones expertly, his fingers caressing down his body in just the right ways to make him relax a bit more, even though Sebastian could still see the tension Jones held in his spine. That was easily enough fixed, though. "Tommy, suck him off."

Tommy looked as if he might protest for a moment, his jaw stiffening, but then he moved down to the end of the bed. He nudged Jones' legs open, positioning himself between them before lowering his head to Jones' cock. He hesitated for a moment as if unsure how to proceed, but then started slowly stroking Jones' prick, making him give a startled jerk at the contact. Jones tried pulling away from Jim so he could see what was going on between his legs, but Jim grabbed hold of his jaw and held him in place, biting his lip punishingly before pressing his mouth back against Jones'. Jones gave a soft whimper, but it was largely muffled by Jim's nibbling kisses. Tommy stroked his cock through it all, trying to look disinterested as Jones' organ filled and stiffened, but he was well aware of his own cock giving interested stirrings and doubted that it had gone unnoticed by Sebastian, either. Slowly, he lowered his head and took Jones into his mouth, sucking at his crown before pressing down further, cautiously swallowing more of Jones' length. Jones' hips bucked up involuntarily, pressing farther into Tommy's mouth while he gave soft moans that were either encouragement or protest.

Jim moved away from Jones' mouth and sucked his way down his neck, kissing and biting over his carotid artery. His teeth scraped over Jones' soft, pale skin, drawing more blood to the surface. Jones' eyes were wide, and he looked mildly panicked to be the center of attention. Every time he moaned or his hips rolled up into the warmth of Tommy's mouth, he blushed brightly and made soft, apologetic noises. Jim smirked at him, moving down to suck at his nipples. Jones gasped as Jim's mouth latched onto his chest and began sucking. His nipples had always been particularly sensitive, and the way Jim was scraping his teeth over them and rolling his tongue over the flushed nubs was making Jones' fingers clutch tightly into the sheets as he tried not to react too much. He licked his lips, his breathing reduced to panting, and closed his eyes. The sensations of Tommy's tongue circling his head and rubbing against the underside of his shaft, as well as that of Jim sucking and biting bruises over his chest was enough to drive Jones mad.

Sebastian watched, his palm absent-mindedly rubbing between his own legs as he watched Tommy and Jim methodically tearing Jones to pieces. Jones was obviously torn between pleasure and embarrassment; Sebastian rather liked the deep blush that perpetually bloomed over his cheeks and deepened in color with every undignified noise that Tommy and Jim drew out of him. "Open him up, Jim," Sebastian said, his voice breathy and pitched low with lust.

Jones jerked in fear at the command, but Jim's hands kept him pinned down to the mattress. "It's alright," Jim said, kissing Jones and biting at his lower lip again. "I won't hurt you." Jones relaxed a bit, but the mischievous glint in Jim's eyes wasn't completely comforting.

Tommy stopped sucking on Jones' cock long enough to shift to the side, rolling so that Jim had access to the space between Jones' legs. He glanced at Sebastian questioningly, wondering what he was supposed to be doing.

"Keep sucking, but don't make him come," Sebastian responded, watching as they settled themselves into position. Tommy had to lean over Jones' hip to get to his cock while Jim shifted so that his head was laying on Jones' side while his arm reached down between the man's legs. Jones was now blushing furiously, and his fingers were curled so tightly in the sheets that his knuckles stood out, sharp and white under his skin. Jim snapped open a bottle of lube and stroked it over his fingers before nudging Jones' legs open wider, then slipping his fingers between Jones' crease.

Jones gasped as the cool, slick fluid was pressed against his entrance. He bit his lower lip tightly, telling himself that everything was fine while Jim's fingers circled his hole, pushing more and more firmly with every round. Even with the unfamiliar touch, though, Jones' cock was still hard, and his hips pushed insistently up into Tommy's mouth. Jim waited until Tommy had distracted Jones by lightly scraping his teeth over his head, then he pressed a single finger into Jones' hole in one smooth stroke. Jones cried out, more surprised than anything else. The intrusion burnt, but didn't necessarily hurt. It felt filthy, though, so unlike anything Jones had felt before. He panted sharply, shuddering as Jim began thrusting the digit in and out of his body. He felt another finger slipping into him, and the two began scissoring in his hole, stretching him open in strange, unfamiliar ways. He whimpered softly, completely unaware of the fact that his fingers had tangled into Jim's hair to anchor himself against the new sensations.

Tommy was becoming impatient. His own neglected cock was hard and leaking as he continued working his mouth in agonizing slowness over Jones' prick, trying to bring him pleasure without taking him over the edge. He slid his hand down between his own legs and began palming his own cock, giving pleased moans he was finally given the friction he craved. He pumped himself leisurely, rubbing his thumb over his head to make himself groan around Jones' cock. Jones seemed to like the vibrations, though, and bucked up into his mouth once again despite the fact that Jim had managed to work a third finger into him.

Sebastian had leaned forward in his chair to watch the three of them better. He watched as Jim's fingers pumped in and out of Jones' arse, stretching him open for what was to come. Tommy, meanwhile, was putting on a filthy show of fondling himself while also bobbing up and down Jones' length. Jones was still gripping Jim's hair tightly, tugging on it in ways that was making Jim's eyes flash lustfully. He was moaning needily and his head was lolling on the pillow, his neck stretched, exposing the scatter of bruises and love bites Jim had left behind. Sebastian groaned and tossed back the rest of his drink before leaning back against his chair and roughly rutting his palm against his cock once again.

"Fuck him, Jim. Fuck his needy arse," Sebastian growled as he slipped his hand into his pants.

Jim sat up and pulled his fingers out of Jones' arse. Jones gave a soft whimper, whether in protest of the order to be fucked or at the loss of contact, Sebastian would never know. Jim pushed Tommy away from Jones' cock as he positioned himself between the man's legs. Tommy hesitated for a few seconds, unsure of what to do with himself, but then he moved behind and underneath, pulling Jones up so that he was laying back against Tommy's chest while Tommy grabbed hold of Jones' ankles and pulled his legs up to his chest, exposing his arse to Jim. Jim gave a low growl of approval while Jones gasped and wriggled, trying to get away from them. He was blushing furiously and stammering weak protests as he watched Jim slicking lube over his own cock, then smearing more of it around Jones' rim. Jones' eyes closed and his head fell back against Tommy's shoulder as he realized that this was about to happen, that he was about to get fucked by a man for the first time with two other men watching.

Jim grabbed Jones' hips and held him steady as he pushed his cock into Jones' warm hole. He stuttered out a pleasured sigh, loving the tight heat of Jones' virginal arse. Jones was clenching around his length involuntarily, making Jim moan as the pressure around his cock increased. "Relax," he murmured, giving Jones' hip a comforting squeeze. "You'll like it."

Jones nodded weakly, his eyes still firmly screwed shut. He gasped as he felt Jim slowly sliding out of him. Jim's cock pulled out until just his tip was buried inside Jones, and then he pressed forward once again. The sensations were more intense than Jones had expected. He nearly screamed as Jim hit his prostate for the first time, and his cock definitely twitched against his stomach in pleasure. Jones' eyes flew open, and he was greeted by the sight of Jim rocking his hips into him, his head thrown back as he moaned and fucked Jones' arse. Jones groaned at the sight of him, his pleasured noises growing louder as Jim picked up his pace and began thrusting into his prostate over and over again. Soon, he was bucking up to push Jim's cock in deeper, aching for more.

Tommy and Sebastian were both watching them intently. Tommy still held Jones' ankles up, holding him open for Jim, but he had shifted down somewhat so he could rut against Jones' back, smearing his pre-come over Jones' body as he sought out friction on his stiff and aching cocking. Sebastian, meanwhile, had taken his pants completely off and was stroking his length in firm strokes which matched Jim's pace.

"Fuck him harder, Jim," Sebastian commanded. "Fuck him like a proper whore."

Jim moaned in response and began thrusting mercilessly into Jones. Jones screamed out as every slide of Jim's cock into him sent electric shocks of pleasure through him. His arms had come up to wrap around Tommy's waist, partially to anchor himself against the hard fucking, and partially because he needed something to hold onto, soft skin to claw under his nails as Jim shoved his cock more and more forcefully into him. Tommy didn't seem to mind, though. He groaned as he watched Jim's prick sliding in and out of Jones, and he began rutting more desperately against Jones' back. His cock rubbed easily over Jones, the combination of sweat and pre-cum keeping him slick.

"C-can I come?" Jim gasped, quickly losing his breath thanks to the punishing pace he had set and the building heat in his lower abdomen. His fingers were digging brutally into Jones' hips, leaving red half-moons deep in his skin.

"Yes, fuck yes," Sebastian responded, fucking his own fist. His hips rolled up, pushing himself closer and closer to climax. "Fill his arse with your come for me."

Jim moaned loudly and snapped his hips a few more times, pounding his cock as deeply into Jones as it would go until he finally came, practically screaming with his release. Jones groaned as he felt Jim's hot come shooting into him in thick, long spurts. Jim kept rolling himself into Jones until he was drained, then he rolled to the side, collapsing in a panting, sweating heap.

Sebastian groaned, still working his cock in his hand. "Get yourselves off, Tommy," he growled, not wanting to come until they all had. Tommy eagerly moved from in under Jones to straddle him. He took both their cocks in hand and began frantically thrusting against Jones'. They both moaned in unison as their pricks slid together, hot and wet in Tommy's palm. Jim watched for a few moments, still lost in the bliss following a good orgasm, but then pushed himself up. He shifted so that he was kneeling next to them, then pushed Tommy's hand away. Tommy gave a grunt of protest until Jim's hand wrapped around them and began pumping them in perfect time with Tommy's desperate rutting. Tommy gasped in pleasure and began thrusting down against Jones even harder, giving heavy grunts as he worked himself closer and closer to climax.

"Fuck," Tommy cried, cursing as orgasm finally took him, closely followed by Jones. Jones' cry was strained and drawn out, a wordless moan as his and Tommy's come shot up his stomach and chest. His head rolled to the side as Tommy collapsed on top of him, shaking and panting as he began recovering from his orgasm.

Blearily, Jones watched while Sebastian brought himself to completion, groaning out Jim's name as his own come filled his fist and covered his cock. He slumped back in his chair, gasping as he stared at the pile of men on their bed. Jones was sprawled spread-eagled on the duvet, panting softly and looking positively ravished and a little bit as if he was slipping into shock. Tommy was still slumped over Jones, looking as if he might fall asleep. Jim, meanwhile, had rested his head on Tommy's back, an arm curled around him and slowly stroking Jones' side. He grinned impishly at Sebastian over the pile of panting, sweating men under him. "Happy birthday, baby," he said with a broad, pleased grin.

  



End file.
